To Love and Protect
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: She was the only one whom he would sacrifice his life for. She was his sun and the very air he breathed. And no one would take her away from him... MikanXNatsume
1. To Love

**Well Minna-san this is my first fanfic for Gakuen Alice! I hope you like it :D Oh and I hope that nobody is too OOC but if they are plz tell me so I can work on it.. :D TIA**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice._

Natsume lounged under his tree, trying to sleep despite the hot afternoon sun on his face. He shook his head as his thoughts yet again slid to the only person that made him so irritated that he couldn't even use his fire. "Natsume!" And speak of said irritation. "What's up strawberries?" Her face turned red in irritation and then paled back to it's usual color. "Narumi sensei said if you don't get back to class that he'll have Persona drag you back himself." Mikan plopped down besides him and rested her chin on her knees. "You don't like Persona do you?" Natsume let out a low scoff; that was one of the biggest understatements of the century. "It's not that I don't like him.." Mikan was about to ask something when he continued,"I HATE him..." Natsume pulled himself off the ground and put his hands in his pocket. "Natsume.. Ruka said.. That you were really... umm.. hurting inside.. most of the time.. Does it have anything to do with Persona?" Natsume felt his temper spike. Hadn't he told Ruka that he was not to mention any of that,even under threat of torture? And somehow he didn't think Mikan would threaten to torture sensitive, animal-loving Ruka. "It's none of your business.." He started to walk away, when he felt someone tugging on his elbow. "Natsume.. why do you hide everything from me? Why is it so hard to confide in me..?" Tears began pooling in her eyes. "You know Natsume... Another thing Narumi sensei told me to tell you is that.. I'm being transferred from Special Ability.. into..."

Natsume felt his eyes go wide as he heard the words he never had wanted to hear. "into.. Dangerous Ability class..." He felt raw anger tear at his insides. How could they take sweet, loving Mikan into that hell hole and expect her to survive. She wasn't as jaded as he was and he never wanted her to be.. "B-but.. why?" Mikan tried to hold the tears back and was suprised when she did. "Because of my Stealing Alice..." Natsume felt an odd sensation.. Like rain drops skimming down his cheeks. For the first time since he could remember, he was crying. Truly crying and not in the least acting. "Natsume.." He felt her wrap her small arms around his waist and hug him. Hard. "Why? Why am I crying for you.. when I haven't cried since the day I was born?!" He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hard kiss. "Why..? Why?" His screaming was turning more into a quiet whisper. He held her to his chest ,wanting to hold her there forever. "Natsume..." He loved her. He loved the way she whispered his name, so reverently.. as if he were the only one that mattered. "Natsume.. I- I love you..." He let her lift her head out of his chest and looked straight into those innocent brown orbs. "You know I'm not the best person to fall in love with.. right?" She nodded,"I don't care... we annoy each other to no end, but I love everything about you.." She moved her hand to clasp his. " Mikan.." He kissed her yet again, when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold and stop. "My,my... My new student with my jaded veteran.. That's something I was sure could never possibly happen. Then again Natsume never ceases to suprise me, don't you Natsume?" Person stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight, which seemed to dim in his prescence. Persona was as dangerously beautiful as he had always been. But instead of the awe most people felt, all Natsume could feel was absolute and utter hate. "What do you want Persona?" Persona laughed at Natsume and then pointed at Mikan. "Simply put, I want her. She fascinates me. What could possibly attract you to her?" Natsume pulled Mikan as close as he could and said, "No... you can't have her!" He picked her up and ran as fast as he could. Straight into the woods.

"Natsume.. you know you can't escape me... When I want something I pursue it. You of all people should know this.." He could hear Persona running after him and he didn't care. All that mattered was that he had to get Mikan away from all of this. "Natsume!!!" Mikan sounded frightened by the speed they were traveling. "Put me down! I can run!!!" Natsume shook his head. "I can't Mikan.. I just can't. You've been my life since you've come to this academy. I'm not about to lose you to him, he's already taken so much from me.." Natsume heard cold laughter surround them."That's cold Natsume. I've never taken anything that you haven't given me Natsu-chan. Now be a good boy and let her down, like she asked you to," Natsume didn't buy the act for a second and so he kept running. "Mikan, no matter what happens, I will always love you. Though I'm not sure much will happen, as I don't intend to let him take you from my arms unless I'm dead," He stopped and gathered Mikan in one arm and pointed his free arm to where Persona was. He let the power gather until he let it loose. He missed, too much emotion.

"You can't attack while you're trying to protect the little orange that enchants me so. You know I think that maybe after I get her from you, I'll keep her for myself.. She'll learn to love me as she loves you.." Natsume growled under his breath and then focused even more energy into the next blast. "You can't fight me Natsume... unless you're willing to take on her work too? Like you did Ruka's.. but I can assure you, her work would be... a lot more...personal." "You sick bastard!" Natsume fired directly at the demon in front of him and grinned widely when it hit. Persona limped with one arm hanging down. "You thought that was enough to kill me? You were so wrong... Now let me introduce you to another new student of mine. Ember, come out here for a second." In front of his eyes a tall, mocha colored girl with the curliest hair he had ever seen materialized from what seemed like thin air. He looked at her eyes and did a double take. They were the exact color of Mikan's. "Hello Natsume. It seems as though you treasure that girl very much, do you know what my Alice is?" All the while she strolled closer and closer to to catch him off guard.

"My Alice is controlling words themselves. Anything I say comes true. Watch. Mikan Sakura, pinch Natsume Hyuuga." He felt her squirm in his arms and he held her hands away from him. She couldn't control Mikan. She didn't deserve it."Leave her alone!Persona!" Persona merely chuckled and then said,"Gomen Natsume.. You're standing in the way of something, I really,really want; It can all end if you give her up." Natsume still had Mikan struggling so he decided to do something that was for her own good. He pinched the pressure point on her arm and she fell unconcious. He caught her as she fell and held her to his chest. "Mikan is an idiot and a hopeless do-gooder, but she's my idiot and all the good she tries to do is mostly for my benefit. That's why I won't give her to you Persona. If I wanted her as jaded as me I wouldv'e handed her over to you," Natsume felt the beginning of tears form in his eyes. Persona stood eyes affixed to the boy in front of him. Persona had never seen Natsume cry and he never again wanted to. When Natsume cried, flames gathered around him and they randomly went out. Tears streamed down his face and he didn't know why they were falling after so long repressing them. Persona stared at the boy and then turned around "Come Ember, you're powers are not worth this weakling... at the moment"

Then he turned to Natsume. "You haven't won Natsume, completely the opposite. I will take her from you, whether you object or not," And then they were both gone. Natsume felt Mikan stir and hurried to dry his tears. She shouldn't have to see him like this twice in a day. He picked her up and ran back to his dorm. It seemed that he would have an unexpected (but certainly welcome) guest. He unlocked his door and walked in, trying to stir up the guts to say it again before she woke up. "Mikan... I love you!" He heard a soft sigh and then he heard music to his ears. "I love you too Natsume," No matter what, he would protect Mikan from the clutches of Persona. As for her being in Dangerous Type Class, there was only one thing they could do about that. Tommorow they would leave the Academy. Forever.

**Well what did you think bout it? Hate it? Love it? Review and press the little green button. :D **


	2. To Protect

**Yay! I wasn't planning to update until tommorow but the reviews I got made me happy (I've never had a review on a story on the first day i upload it) and so I decided to finish the next chappie :D Hope you enjoy :D **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. However I own Ember(last chappie), her Alice and Mikan's third Alice :D Unless by some freak coincidence something similar appears in the manga... _

"Mikan.. Mikan.." Mikan heard someone calling her name, but she was too tired to wake up. And that's when it all hit her. They had gotten in a fight (well Natsume anyways) with Persona and a new girl... what was her name? And then today... they were leaving Alice Academy.. forever. Mikan awoke with a start, only to find Natsume staring down at her. She loved that look in his eyes... as if she was the only person in his eyes... She could drown in his eyes if she wasn't careful.

"Mikan, we are going to leave in half an hour so I need to check your bag again for bugs or sensors... We can't underestimate Persona..Meanwhile go take a shower," His voice sounded so soft.. so gentle, that she must be dreaming. Well, needless to say she'd let this dream go on for just a little longer. Mikan got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower when she heard an intake of breath from Natsume. She immeadiately turned around and saw Natsume bent over in excrutiating pain. They had completely forgotten about the earring on his ear. Mikan ran over to him and then remembered something. It was time to use something that she had never unveiled to anyone. Her third Alice.

Natsume felt Mikan's cool hand on his ear, and then it was on his earring. Mikan was murmering something, something that sounded like an incantation of sorts. "...vi, vel, via!" The pain stopped and Natsume heard the tinkle of metal on the floor. He looked up wordlessly at Mikan and just stared. Her skin was flushed with red tints on her cheeks. She was out of breath and then he looked at her eyes. They were violet, but seemed to be returning to their normal shade of brown. "W-what did you do?" Mikan stared at him and then said, "After I found out about my Stealing Alice.. Another one was awakened. It happened when Hotaru was going to be crushed by a robot that was falling, and the words came to me. And then just now I saw you.. and you were hurting.. I knew that if I called to the power I could stop it.. and the words came again.." Her sentence trailed off into an echoing silence and then Natsume remembered the earring. He looked at it and realized their plans had been discovered.

"They know we're leaving. The plan was to incapacitate me and we stay until we can figure something else out.. It was my mistake.. A stupid one at that! If we had left, I would've been leading them the entire way!" Natsume punched the wall by where he was kneeling and fought the urge to cry out in frustration. How could he have been so stupid!? "Natsume.." He felt Mikan's arms encircle his waist and he held her hands there. "It's not only your fault. I knew about the earring and I forgot also. It's not your fault.." And his lips were captured in a heartfelt kiss. Everything, every unspoken emotion, every hidden worry was portrayed in that one kiss. Natsume wished that he could let it continue, but he pulled away shortly after. They were going to have to face their going away party and he was sure that it wouldn't be pleasant. "Mikan go get ready, I'll finish checking your bag and then we'll leave," Mikan got up and placed her hand on his cheek, just for a second to feel the silk smooth face of her true love and then went to get ready. Natsume continued to check the bag and then found a note at the very bottom. His eyes widened as he began to recognize the handwriting on the small piece of paper. Ruka... It read, "Natsume, they have me held hostage in Sensei's classroom, please come get me," He re-read the slip of paper and then his eyes narrowed in hatred. They tried to trick him. Ruka never capitalized the word 'sensei' and in notes it wasn't 'Natsume' It was either 'Natsu' or 'Hyuuga'... but never Natsume. Persona truly was an idiot. Not even researching his character right. Che.. Amateur. Natsume threw the faulty hostage note away and re-zipped Mikan's bag. All was good and as for him.. He had prior arrangements.

Mikan stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in a gray cloak and some clothes that Natsume had smuggled in after one of his missions. Today they could not risk being recognized and they would keep to the shadows until they reached the gate. Then they would throw off the cloaks and he'd have them jump over the wall and melt the gate bars in the middle together. Then they'd be home free. That is, if Persona thought that he was going to rescue the fake Ruka, which he wasn't. Other than Persona there was no one else who stood a chance of stopping them. And if they tried he would have Mikan use her nullifying Alice. They would get out of here. He grabbed Mikan's bag and held Mikan close for a few moments. They hugged and then broke apart to look into each others eyes. It was a bittersweet moment in which they braced themselves for what was to come, but for the sake of the other they were willing to try. They streaked out of the old building that Natsume had moved them to in the middle of the night. They pulled the cowls over their heads and moved south farther into the forest and then began to turn east, towards the front gate.

Everything was quiet except for the quiet cracking of leaves under their feet. Natsume could see the red bricks of the walls and sighed in relief that he knew was not yet earned. They still had to go over the wall. They pulled off the cloaks to reveal black jumpsuits that would stick to them like a second skin, lest someone tried to get a hold of them. Because there was one thing that he had had in mind when getting these. These jumpsuits ran an electric current over the top, and that would sufficiently ground anyone who tried to subdue them. Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and they ran for their freedom. At first they thought they were going to make it over the wall but in mid-jump they began floating. Damn they had caught up to them. "Mikan, NOW!" Mikan used her nullifying Alice and they began to descend too fast when he heard her murmurming another incantation. "...del diru delpha!" They slowed their descent and they were on the other side of the gate. Now it was up to him. He let the power gather in his hands and then aimed them at the gate while Mikan murmured more incantations. What they did he had no idea. The gates were welded together and Natsume held back the urge to laugh as he saw ther pursuers bounce off some invisible wall in their attempt to catch them. His laughter was short lived as Natsume heard a quiet laughter.

"Did you think you would get away from me so easily, Natsume?" He glared at the only person who could have seen through his plans. Persona.

**O.o Cliffhanger... I'll update when I have time or if i get some more reviews :D Ja Ne!**


	3. The Legend

**Sorry for the wait! For this chappie I had to do some research (for ze names and stuff) and that's why it took so long to update :D Enjoy ~**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice; However I do own the legend, the mysterious blonde haired woman, Ember, Mikan's spell casting power and that's it :D_

Natsume turned to Persona and groaned when he saw who his opponents were. The entire staff of Alice Academy, including Narumi-sensei. "So what do you think of your little 'suprise' Natsume? Surely you're not so arrogant to think that you can single handedly defeat the entire staff?" Natsume fumed. "He's not alone!" Mikan stepped out from behind Natsume and she was practically glowing with furious energy.

"Persona, I say we just subdue Natsume with Narumi's gift and capture the girl. She might have the Nullification Alice, but it won't change the fact that we're st-" Jin sensei stopped in midsentence when a fireball that didn't belong to Natsume flew at him. "W-what?" Narumi sensei walked towards a very dangerous Mikan.  
"Mikan, please. Don't use your second Alice..." No ones words of caution would stop Mikan though. How dare they speak of her as if she was powerless. "Mikan," She turned to Natsume. Surely he didn't want her to stop too? "Your Alice.. It's like mine.. It finishes your life.. Please."Mikan's concentration was broken and she no longer heard anyone else. Natsume however wasn't finished. He grabbed her and ran as fast as he could. He wouldn't fight them off. Purely because of the fact that then Mikan would be tempted to fight.. And then Persona.... He didn't want her to die!

At that moment a pink light infused the two and right before the entire staff's eyes, they dissapeared. When Natsume stopped running, he was met by a sight that he refused to believe. They were back in the school! Natsume's knees gave out and he saw that Mikan lay sleeping in his arms. What.. happened? "You wished for her to be protected and the wish of the Chosen One's beloved is as good as any order I'll ever recieve,"

Natsume looked up and saw a tall woman with a long mane of blonde hair clad in a sky blue yukata. "What do you mean 'Chosen One'? Do you mean Mikan?" The woman nodded and said, "I have a story to tell, if you would listen.. It concerns the Chosen One.." Natsume nodded and so the tale began. "Long ago when the world was beginning, there were five Powers. The Power of Water,Fire, Earth and Air. They took the forms of young adults when they weren't in their raw form, or element. Their names were Aqua, Aden, Demeter, and Amun. The fifth Power was the most powerful,and dangerous of them all. Her name was Zero. Her Power was cancelling out the other Powers. She could also take on whatever Power she wanted. Though she was the most feared of them all and the humans of the time worshipped her as the Supreme Goddess, she was also the kindest of the Five Powers. Over time, more humans flocked towards worshipping Zero, leaving the other Four Powers bereft of followers. Zero was a kind god, and rarely metted out punishment in the form of disasters unless it was deserved. Her kindness is what seperated her from the other Powers and seeing this, made the others incredibly jealous." The woman paused and looked at Mikan with a sort of besotted reverence that Natsume really could comprehend.

"One day a sorceress by the name of Brenna, approached Aqua. 'My dearest Goddess, are you not at all jealous of the Supreme Goddess?' Aqua was abashed by such a coarse comment and banished her to the land of Fire. She approached Aden, asking him the same thing. He banished her also. She asked the two remainig Powers the same thing and she finally made her way into the lands that Zero held. Brenna was happy for the seed of jealousy had been sown among the four Powers and it was only a matter of time before they sought her out. All worked out according to plan. They sought Brenna out asking why she would ask such a question. She explained to them that she hated the Supreme Goddess and had come up with a way to strip her of her Power for many milleniums. They held a Council without Zero and decided to hear the sorcerress out. What did they have to lose? Brenna explained to them that all they must do is take her to the exact center of the flattest lands on the night of the first full moon of the year."

" The Powers waited patiently and then under the pretense of holding a Council led her out to the center of the flattest plains. When the moonlight shone on Zero, Brenna began casting her spell. Zero fought back as a magical binding began subduing her. Her hands and feet were tied and there she was forced to suffer as Brenna's evil words were spoken. At the stroke of midnight, it was over. The woman who had once been the Supreme Goddess was now a woman, who held a secret power in her. She was cursed to walk the Earth, never stopping to worship any Power and therefore sent to her own ruined lands. Her followers lost faith that she would ever return to power and left her,leaving Zero alone," Natsume stared wide eyed and was about to ask a question when the woman started talking again.

"On the anniversary of the day that she became mortal, a man who worshipped Aden happened to wander across her lands. He had heard of a woman who lived in exile and hoped to run across her, for many men had deemed her the most beautiful woman on Earth. He walked the deolate lands that Zero lived on and was dying when she found him. His name was Manar. When he opened his eyes for the first time, he declared that he would stay by her side for the rest of eternity. And so he did. The Powers, seeing this display of affection, felt guilt bombard them. How could they have done that to someone, who after years of being the object of their irritation and bearer of bad luck and still be decided to approach her with releasing her powers. However she too had her share of resentment and hate.'I'll wait until the spell wears off, it might be another trick for all I know!' They left her in peace and soon after she and Manar married. Her powers were passed on to each generation, and the powers would consequently be released much later. Mikan's mother is the direct descendant of Zero and consequently so is Mikan. However, Mikan is the Chosen One because she will rise to become the Goddess Zero, and legend foretells that if things do not change and she is decieved by the descendant of the hateful sorcerress, the world will fall into calamity."

Natsume was speechless. How could Mikan be a holder of such immense power?

"You are the reincarnation of Manar, as she is the reincarnation of Zero. Take caution with her, for if she is deceived on the first full moon of the year, horrible happenings will arise. It would also be wise to not leave here. For there are more prophecies that will not be unfolded if you leave. Choose your aliies carefully and be wary of your foes," The woman got up and Natsume seemed to regain his voice. "W-Who are you?" She smiled and said, "You'll know in good time." And she was gone.

One thing was for sure, they could not leave Alice Academy. At least, not yet.

**Squee!~ I took foreva to write that so I hope you guys enjoyed it~ REVIEW!~**


	4. Allegiance

**Ok Minna san so this is the next installment to To Love and Protect. And I just want to thank everybody for being patient.. I dun know if I posted it on this fic, but I posted on most of my fics that I was updating from my phone while I'm traveling! So thx again for bearing with the unusually long waits! Now enjoy~**

Natsume watched as Mikan apprehensively approached the door to the Dangerous Type class, and he had to admit, he himself feared for Mikan. Natsume stepped behind her and wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her to him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." And then he pushed open the door.

Mikan gasped as she took in the low lit classroom and she felt the hairs on her arms go up. This was where Natsume went to class? Suddenly the lights turned on and she gasped. In the room sat about twenty of the saddest people she had ever seen. Nearly every single one wore two earrings and then some other containment devices. Three of them had masks similar to Natsume's on. "Well it is nice to have Ms. Sakura join us today, isn't it class?" There were a few mumbled responses, until Persona flicked his finger. The room was filled with pain drenched yelps. "Isn't it class?" Everyone looked at her with absolute hatred in their eyes before responding. "Yes, Persona." Then Mikan's eyes fixed on one familiar figure. Ember! What was she doing here? And only then did Mikan remember that Ember controlled words themselves. Of course that would be considered dangerous. "Now Mikan, please sit in this desk next to me. Natsume go to your normal seat." Natsume's hold on her waist didn't loosen a bit.

"I'm warning you Persona..." Said man let out a mirthless laugh and then glared at Natsume through his mask. "Is that supposed to be threatening Natsume?" "I've made it clear that she is mine, I am just warning you. Come on Mikan." He walked with her to the back of the room, while Persona stared at them and then a blood curdling grin spread across his face. "Minna, I have decided on suspending class for today. Natsume stay behind." Mikan got up eyes wide with fear. She had only seen that grin one time before and the next day Natsume was in the hospital. Suddenly Persona's pager went off and he scowled. "Natsume stay here.. I'll be back in a minute."

"Lucky break isn't it?" Ember came strolling towards them, with a bleak expression on her face. "Did you do that?" She nodded and then her expression turned even graver. " Hiyuuga, you have my support, as the reincarnation of Aqua. Do your best to protect what I failed to Protect long ago." She curtseyed and left the room and then a new spell came into mind. "I'm going to cast a protection spell over you Natsume.." She disentangled herself from him and smiled. "_Fir, Siz, Jun, Kov. Niet!"_

Natsume gasped as he felt something resembling a heavy cloth settle onto him. Except there wasn't anything to be seen. "OK it seems as though it worked!" Mikan looked at Natsume and then ran into his outstretched arms. "Natsume... Be careful please... I don't know if it'll hold, so leave as soon as you can. OK?" Natsume bit his lip as he held onto his frail love. He couldn't possibly make a promise that was bound to broken, could he? He looked down at Mikan and then squeezed her. "I'll be there as soon as I can, waiting under our tree,"

Mikan nodded and then reached up to kiss him. She had faith in Natsume; she knew that he wouldn't break his promise. "I love you Mikan," "I love you more Natsume," They embraced for a little longer and then they broke apart.

Natsume waited on one of the front desks. He heard the click of Persona's shoes and he braced himself for a sudden attack. "Ah, Natsume...Thank you for saving me the trouble of tracking you down." Natsume gritted his teeth. "I stayed because you wouldn't have tracked me down. You would have taken Mikan and forced me to come to you." He chuckled and then fixed a glare behind his mask. "Now Natsume, you know I would do just about anything to keep you here. I don't want to fight today, I merely want to talk to you about the legend you heard yesterday. Th legend of the old powers." Nastume recoiled, as though he had been hit. "I know, can't hide anything from me... Tell me.. Is Mikan the reincarnation of Zero?" Natsume looked at Persona, with hatred filled eyes. "Bastard! Like hell I'll tell you!" Natsume awaited the blow of power he usually got, but it never hit him. Instead he saw Persona doubled over in pain. His attack rebounded off the shield and hit Persona over his chest. "What the hell was that?" Persona looked at Natsume, mask askew and he knew he was in trouble. "The Maiden of Water, swears to protect the lover of the Grand Maiden Zero!" It sounded like a declaration that would be yelled out, but much to his surprise, Natsume barely heard the words.

Before them both stood a tall woman with pale skin and midnight colored hair. "Who are you?" Persona was starting to regain the strength to stand up. "I am your worst nightmare." Natsume would've laughed at the cliché line, but coming from Aqua/Ember it sounded menacing.

"Honey, I don't have nightmares!" Persona took off one of his gloves and his hand seemed to glow with power. "Do not lie to me. Every night you have them. Of the dungeons, of being alone.. Even you have them, Rei Serio." Something about the name sent Persona over the edge and he collapsed completely. "Why torture others, Rei? Wasn't it your dream that you could help students, back when you were young? Think back Rei, even if it hurts! Remember!"

Persona's mask fell to the ground with a resounding echo. His pale face was covered in tears and his body shook; it was a major contrast to the usually calm but deadly Persona. Ember had struck a cord. "I don't want to remember!" The shaking stopped and then Persona rose, an evil glint in his eyes. "Natsume what say you, to a small competition?"

**Whoo! I am so jazzed! Not only have I finished this chappie, but I just experienced the beauty (and ferocity) of Niagara Falls.. Oh and if any of you go to windy caves, and step onto the Hurricane deck, believe me its so worth it!! Well ja ne minna and REVIEW!~**


	5. On Trauma and Voices

**Gomen minna san for the wait! I was suffering from Inspiration Depravation Syndrome.. **

**Yea my Muse hates me.. as does my plot bunny.... :( **

**Oh well point is that they both are back! Enjoy!**

"What type of competition Persona?" Persona smiled an evil grin as Natsume's eyes lit up in petty hope.

"A competition of wills. In other words to see who breaks first." Natsume looked at the older man, not liking where this conversation was going at all. "Follow me and I'll show you ,my dear cat..." Natsume frowned and naively followed the man. If he had known what would transpire behind the door of Persona's room, Natsume never would have followed him.

* * *

Mikan sat on Natsume's bed, wondering where her raven haired boyfriend was. Surely they hadn't begun to fight. Mikan really hoped that they her spell would hold and keep Natsume safe until the fight ended. She lay back onto the sheets of the large bed and sighed. She felt so useless at times. How could she sit here and wait for the love of her life to come back? She turned over onto her side, feeling restless. She knew that she would be no more than a nuisance to Natsume, if she interrupted a fight. He would be more focused on keeping her safe, than he was fighting. She knew where she had to stay but it killed her all the same....

An hour later...

Mikan groaned and got up off the bed and began pacing across the large had already been over an hour since she had tried to last escape! She couldn't stand to just wait anymore, but her other attempts in going to find Natsume were stealthily hindered by Ruka. She supposed that Natsume had put the blond boy up to it. After all she supposed that she was fairly predictable...

Mikan walked over the bathroom and jumped into the shower, wondering if maybe a warm shower would calm her nerves, when she heard a series of short impatient knocks. She quickly pulled on her clothes and walked over to the door, hoping with all her might that it was Natsume who had forgotten his keys.

She opened the door with wary eyes, only to see a rather disheveled Ruka. "Mikan... " pant "Natsume.." cough "... hospital.." He promptly fell to the floor, as though dead tired and Mikan didn't need further explanation. She seemed to fly to the hospital.

* * *

Everything hurt and nothing made sense. The past couple hours of his life were a mix of pain and unwanted pleasure. Despite Persona's words that it was a contest of wills, Natsume had still followed him naively, not even bracing himself for the battle that would ensue.

Natsume winced as he remembered the events that had transpired behind the closed door of Persona's sound proof room. He didn't want to think about their so called 'competition'. One thing was for sure. He had lost it. Now that he looked back to the moment it had happened he realized that Persona just wanted someone on whom he could take out his frustrations on and get off at the same time...

But none of that mattered anymore. He was in a dark place. A safe place, where it was only him. No one could touch him anymore. And though he heard his name being called over and over again, he would not resurface....

* * *

Mikan stared down at Natsume's crumpled form. He lay on the stark white sheets of the hospital bed and yet he said nothing. When she called his name, no sense of recognition that he had even heard her appeared. When she hugged him, his arms remained limp on the bed. Something was terribly wrong and the only thing that the nurse could tell her was that he was found bleeding outside the hospital. No one appeared to know where he had come from, but it was assumed that he had just gotten into a fight again.

Mikan shook her head as she surveyed the damage done to the boy that her world seemed to revolve around. His hair hung limp against his sweat covered forehead and his eyes remained closed no matter how many times she called to him. There were strange bruise like marks around the hollow of his throat and neck. Just what had happened after she had left Natsume with Persona?

Mikan hugged Natsume one last time before retiring to her own room. She couldn't stand to be alone in Natsume's bed tonight. Not while it's owner seemed to be so far away from this world.

Once Mikan reached her room she forewent the much needed shower and jumped onto the computer. She had the feeling that something would come to her and when it did, she had to be at the computer.

Okay.. What did she know? He had bruises, was bleeding and according to the attending nurse, had recessed into his own mind. This was the key, Mikan was sure of it! Mikan sat there, thinking of why Natsume would suddenly become as though he was in a coma... Trauma did that, she had after all seen what had happened to Bella when Edward left her.. (Yes she was a Twilight fan)

But what could be so traumatic that he would block out everything outside his mind. It had something to do with Persona... Surely they didn't just fight... But he was gone for a couple of hours...What could traumatize Natsume.... ?

As if to answer her question there was a loud bang and she didn't see who it was who knocked her out..

* * *

Mikan woke up in a dimly lit room and was going to sit up when she realized she couldn't. Her hands were chained to a wall, and her feet to the floor. What was going on?

"Ah so you've awakened. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with? Mikan or.." There was a small pause and then her captor let out a ruthless laugh. And then it seemed as though he was talking to himself, which was disturbing in itself..."Yes it is rather amusing... Okay my mistress..." Her captor's voice seemed to darken and become distinctly feminine. "...Zero?" Something about that name seemed familiar.. like she was supposed to know it.

_You do know it... It is my name and yours too... if you wish... _

Mikan looked around the room to see where that gentle voice was coming from.

_I am not in human form. Have you not been told the tale my child?_

Mikan shook her head rapidly. What story?

_I'm sorry.... to do this without explanation... Please.. may I take control of your body for the smallest of seconds?_

"Who are you?!" Mikan started to panic. What did the voice mean 'take control'? And why was she hearing this voice? Didn't that mean she was crazy?!

_You are not...Please do not be frightened... I mean no harm. Please just for a little.. I have to talk to that person!_

At the very end the voice cracked, whether from fear or from sadness Mikan didn't know.

"Okay... But just for a little right?"

_Of course! I will only be a short while.. And then we'll be free from this prison... _

Mikan nodded and then she heard the voice whispering an incantation...

_Grea, Futh, Mir! _

Mikan felt strange, as if she herself was made of air. Then the light came. It came from the center of her chest and was so bright that it engulfed the entire room. She felt as though she was being sucked in. Not her body, but her soul.. her mind. Was this what the voice meant by taking over?

_It's okay.. Relax.. it'll soon be done._

Mikan did as the voice told her and surprisingly she did feel better. Just who was the owner of this gentle voice? She receded back into her own body and then watched as her features slowly changed.

Her hair, which was usually up in ribbons, was flowing and instead of the brown it usually was, it turned a shocking red, not the ugly carrot top red that a few people in Japan sported, but a true dark ,blood red. It flew down to nearly the floor. Her skin paled and her eyes turned green. At the end of it all her body no longer looked the way it had for the few years of her life; in its stead, stood a goddess of the most beautiful kind.

"Hello Brenna of the East. Why do you seek to capture me,so many years later?" Her voice was like the golden fire and every syllable seemed to vibrate with power. Her captor laughed and stepped out of the shadows. A woman with corn silk hair and vibrant blue eyes stood there; The woman with red hair was nearly a head taller than the other woman!

"My, my... Zero..So eager to get to the root cause.. But then again.. why waste time on niceties when the deed has already been done?" The woman called Brenna let out a mirthless chuckle while the woman called Zero sighed.

_Don't worry young one..this shall be over quickly. This I promise you as the Goddess Zero of the Ancients._

Mikan felt something like awe bubble up in the pit of her soul. Who was this woman to be calling herself a goddess? And why was she residing in Mikan's body?

The woman begun humming a comforting tune and Mikan felt herself grow slack. It was making her sleepier by the minute...Then Mikan was asleep inside her own body.

"My my... Taking care of your borrowed body's actual soul? I didn't know that you cared that much.."

Zero scoffed and said hotly, "I am not an inconsiderate wench like you Brenna,"

Brenna smiled widely and then soured her expression once more.

"Did you know that for my spell to keep, you must be captured on the first full moon of the year? It's quite funny actually. All I have to do is deceive poor little Mikan..." She pouted and then her smile returned.

"That is, unless you'd rather I do it now.. You know, save me the trouble?"

Zero scoffed. "You cannot do it alone. That is what I know and you are fool to even try to get the other four to help you! Already Aqua has pledged her allegiance to my new carrier," Zero's voice was like silver fire. Exquisite, yet dangerous.

"You think I need the help of those weaklings? Zero you have been asleep quite a while and I took advantage of that time.. to make preparations, to grow stronger and to learn more. Babe, the me you faced long ago is no more."

Zero stared at Brenna as she began to emit a pinkish light. Zero quietly chuckled and then picked up her hand. Slowly it glowed a violent green. "And what do you think I've been doing? Goddesses don't need carriers to train. The Zero that was so easily manipulated then, is no more and I'm afraid that you'll always just be some sad little village outcast who unfortunately angered the wrong goddess!" With that Zero brought her other hand up and held it up, palm facing outwards. "_Jir, Mete, Wyr, Los!" _Green flames were sent into the air and one landed on the hem of the stunned Brenna's skirt. It shot into even more violent flames.

"You think that parlor trick is enough to get rid of me, eh wanna be goddess?" Brenna lifted both hands and then whispered, "Bye bye Zero!" Red flames shot out of her hands, aimed right at Zero's chest. Where Mikan's soul was sleeping. If Mikan herself were to perish, Zero would disappear...!

Suddenly a flash of blue swept through the air and Brenna disappeared with a high pitched keen. Zero's eyes went wide at who she saw. It was that boy.. the boy who she sensed was deeply within himself... (his soul that is) She believed his name was.. "Natsume..." Zero felt panicked as she heard Mikan whisper the name. And then she realized something else that made her non-existent heart pick up it's pace. This boy... He held the soul of her beloved.

The boy wheeled around, his eyes frantic. "Where is Mikan?!" Zero sighed. "I will return her to you.. However only on one condition."

"Anything"

"You must make the most sacred vow there is. You must pledge your soul to protect her. She must be the very air you breath and the very sun that you revolve around. Will you make this pledge?" Natsume nodded." Then grasp my hand and when it is over Mikan will be here with you again." Natsume did as he was told and then Zero muttered the binding spell."_Wyr, Mul, Jre, Hiye, Nom!"_

Natsume watched in amazement as white light engulfed the room, and then a voice seemed to sigh in his head.

_My true love... Zero.. How I miss you!_

_Manar! How I've longed to hear your sweet voice... But I must part.. I love you.._

_As do I. We shall soon be reunited.. My sweet._

And then as quickly as the light had come, it disappeared; He saw Mikan lying against the wall, her eyes shut in a peaceful sleep. Natsume felt a slight blush appear on his cheek as he remembered how the voices in his head had been so saturated with love. Had he ever spoken to Mikan like that?

Sadly he shook his own head and then got up. He had unfinished business with the man crumpled in the corner of the room.

Natsume made his way over to the unconscious Persona and frowned. This was the man who had raped him? Natsume winced as he squatted down, his back muscles protesting in pain. This was the man who had caused him so much unnecessary pain and suffering? Natsume chuckled darkly. It was also partially his fault that he had gotten what he did. He forgot the first thing that Persona told him when he began in Dangerous Ability. Never let your guard down...

Persona squirmed weakly and then Natsume's sanity seemed to snap audibly. He picked up the crumpled man by the front of his shirt and shook him. Persona's eyes opened and he looked shocked to see Natsume in such close proximity. "Did you come back for more?" There was a coy smile behind those words that Natsume wished he could slap it off of the idiot's face.

_Do it, Natsume.. He no longer has any power. _

Natsume recoiled as he recognized the voice. It was the second voice that had talked to the woman occupying Mikan's body...

_Believe me. He. Doesn't. Have. Power. I wouldn't risk telling you otherwise..._

Natsume paused and then leered at Persona. Finally, he could seek vengeance on the man who had caused him to recede into his own mind with all the shit he did. And Natsume didn't just mean what had transpired earlier. He meant everything. From the fire that was blamed on him, to the pain he had seen in Mikan's eyes in the hospital.

"Where's your resolve Natsume? That voice in your head has surely told you of my unfortunate situation that I am in, yet you don't kill me? Have I not taught you anything? The best time to beat a man, is when he's fallen on the ground!" With that Persona wiggled out of Natsume's grasp and glared at him with wild eyes. "Will you fight me? Or let me escape like the coward you are? I can see the hatred and resentment in your eyes and believe me love.. Nothing can change the past. So why not kill me now?"

Natsume smirked unexpectedly. "I am no killer. I have never killed. Merely maimed. And I'm sure as hell ain't gonna ruin my count on scum like you. However..." Natsume struck out at the powerless man and heard a satisfying 'crunch'; It seemed as though the man's jaw was broken. "It won't end here. If you ever come back to fight me Rie, I will kill you." With that Natsume turned back to Mikan as he heard a loud keening coming from the spot Persona was standing.

The arrogant man wasn't standing anymore. Shrieking filled the room and then Natsume could make out what Persona was saying; it wasn't only his voice in the room either.

"_Worthless! Good for nothing idiot!"_

"I'm sorry mistress! I'm sorry!"

"_Sorry isn't good enough! Now that you're powerless, what am I to do?!"_

A blue light engulfed the room and after Persona's last shriek, the light left and Persona was no more.

Natsume sighed, and turned his eyes back to the still unconscious Mikan, as if nothing strange had just happened. In truth he was glad the man was dead, but the more important matter was that Mikan hadn't awoken during the entire ordeal. Then again she was a heavy sleeper....

_Kiss her..._

Natsume blushed at the voice but slowly found his conviction. He had after all kissed her before.. There was nothing strange about it anymore..

Slowly he moved his lips closer to hers when her arms shot out to grab his neck. Her bright eyes were open and she smiled a mischievous smile. "You take too long!" And their lips were connected and an utter peace engulfed them. This was how it was supposed to be.. And soon all this would be over.. Or so they so naively thought.

**Whoo!~ Took some of yesterday and today to finish this..~ longest chappie yet ;) **

**Okay so if you don't read my profile, this story will be updated every Wendesday... SO don't expect anything before that. Unless like I have major inspiration then maybe it'll come out early :D **

**Review if you liked it and review even if you didn't! Just don't be too harsh :D **


	6. Changed and Mistakes

**Woot! Another chappie done and now a few words from my Sponser: Hotaru! *holds out arms in welcoming* Eh... Nande..? Where is she? KYAA!!! WHAT'S THAT?! *mysterious bug like helicopter drops down onto author's shoulder and Author takes paper it is holding* **

**_Dear Manda-chan... I will not appear in such a lesser reviewed story. Contact me when you have 30 reviews and I will come, with a prize for the 30th reviewer. Regards, _****_Hotaru_**

***author sweatdrops and then regains composure* Okay minna! In order to have Hotaru appear I need thirty reviews and like she said a prize will be given to the 30th reviewer! *picks up paper that fell from sky* And omigosh! It is a free one-shot of your choosing! *Squueee* Okay then ENJOY! **

Natsume sat in his desk, pondering why the hell things worked out like this.

Since Persona had been declared 'dead' all of the Dangerous Ability Type students were sent to the classes that they belonged in. Unfortunately for him, it meant he that he was placed in the Somatic Type. It wasn't all that bad; he was with Ruka. But it also meant having to see Narumi much more often as well..

"Nat-su-me!" Said boy nearly jumped out of his seat as he heard his name being whispered so weirdly into his ear.  
"What the hell Narumi!?" Natsume got out of his seat and stood facing his weird teacher.

"Ah... so it seems that the glum I-Hate-the-World- Natsume has been replaced. I knew dating Mikan could only have a positive effect on you!" While Narumi jumped for joy, Natsume pondered the teacher's words. Had he changed?

"Ne, Narumi. What did you mean by that?"

Narumi stopped jumping and smiled gently at his charge. "What I meant is that for something like that, my hair would've been blackened in the blink of an eye." Natsume nodded. This was true. Or it had been anyways.

Natsume turned to look at the over-exuberant teacher and then nodded. With that parting gesture (and much ignoring of Narumi's objections) Natsume walked out of the class and out into sunny day.

Lately he had been spending a lot of his time in class (mostly because Mikan had begged him to do so... ) and without him noticing, he had become more stressed than usual.

Was it because of the workload, or because of the knowledge that the person he hated the most, was dead? Natsume smirked as he reached his tree and lay under it...

The sky looked so beautiful, without a cloud in sight. In fact it made him feel odd.

Then it hit him. The last time he had been here, he had been thinking nothing but of ways to get rid of Persona.. But now that he was actually gone, what was his purpose?

Was he supposed to sit around and become a complete stranger to himself, while Mikan slowly changed him into something unrecognizable? Is this what it meant to sacrifice for those you cared about?

He sat up and shook his head. No, he wasn't ready to change. He didn't want to change, because when things changed... everything went wrong. But if he didn't change.. then would Mikan become tired of him?

His less noble side said to dump Mikan and forget everything that had transpired in the last month and a half. His nobler side, said to let what happened happen. Anyone can guess which side would win (well when it's Natsume we're talking about, it's pretty obvious) .

He loved Mikan, but he wasn't ready to sacrifice everything for her. If you asked him to sacrifice his life, he would. But he could've said the same for Ruka. No, but he didn't want to change into some idiotic boy who relied on his girlfriend. Though it pained him, Natsume knew what he had to do if he wanted to salvage what little of himself he had left.

He was going to have to break up with Mikan.

* * *

Mikan had her head down on the desk in Special Abilities. She wanted to see Natsume really bad, and it didn't help that Tsubasa- senpai kept trying to make out with Misaki-senpai. No, that wasn't the reason she wanted to see Natsume... she had just had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen, and Natsume was involved somehow....

"Yo! Minna!" Everyone turned their attention to Tsubasa, who was screaming.

"Sensei said that anyone who wants to have a free period while he's gone can leave! Come on Misaki~" Said girl responded with a punch to his face.

Mikan brightened and left the room practically skipping. Knowing Natsume he had probably ditched class long ago and was under their tree. Then Mikan began to get that weird feeling again....Mikan began to run as that feeling in her chest began to get bigger and bigger. Soon it felt as though her entire chest was being held down by that one feeling. Maybe something had happened to Natsume... No, nothing could possibly be wrong... He couldn't be hurt!

Mikan rounded the corner and nearly cried out in relief. She had been right, he was merely laying down under the shade of 'their' tree.

Mikan rushed over to him and then plopped right down next to him. "Natsume! I got a free period and had a fee-" "Mikan walk with me... I have to talk to you..."  
A slightly perplexed Mikan stood up and then she gasped lightly when she realized that the feeling she had been having hadn't gone away. Suddenly her heart was beating harder and faster, as though it was going to pop out of her chest.. What was it? What was making her so on edge?!

"N-Ne,Natsume... Is there something that's wrong?" Natsume stopped and without turning to look at her nodded.

"Mikan... I have to tell you something.."

"W-What is it?"

Natsume turned around to face her and then his eyes dropped to the floor. Mikan felt her heart go faster and faster. She was getting dizzy. Was what he had to say so bad that her women's intuition was going wild? No... there was nothing they couldn't handle... at least not while they were together...

Then he looked up at her, eyes hardened and his mouth set in a firm scowl.

"Mikan. I don't want to go out with you anymore."

All Mikan could do was stand there, while her pulse seemed to slow down, but get louder.

'Mikan.. I don't want to go out..' **Ba dump **What did he mean by that? As in... he didn't love her anymore? No, that couldn't be true.

Mikan's eyes widened, as she realized something. Since they had been going out, nothing had turned out right. His life (and hers) had been turned upside down. Maybe he had figured that he was better off without her. A stray tear ran down her cheek as her lips quivered. Then she realized Natsume was still there.

What was she supposed to do? Was she supposed to shake it off, like it didn't hurt her? No... She couldn't do either of those things. All she could do was stand there like an idiot and wonder what had brought this on. Wasn't the boy supposed to say 'We can still be friends.' No... Natsume was either 'All' or 'Nothing'. He didn't like to do things half way. And besides it wasn't like she was the only who liked him... Every girl in the elementary division (excluding Hotaru) was in love with him.

Mikan stood there and then with a jolt she ran in the opposite direction.

She had to get away from him. He had ended it, and she had just stood there like an idiot. Maybe she was an idiot. Somewhere deep down she had hidden all the doubts of their going out. She had hidden her insecurities so that she could enjoy whatever time she had with him. But she had always known that she wasn't good enough for Natsume. Natsume was smart, while she struggled to pass. He was cool, when she was the outcast. He was a special star, and she was a one star.

She had been out of her league the entire time. He was too good for her, and she was too stupid to realize that. Mikan slowed down and she reached the dorms. She climbed the stairs, with legs that felt as though they were lead. Nothing mattered except getting into bed and crying her eyes out. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing.. not even the screaming that she could hear in her eardrums.

* * *

The next day dawned much more cloudy than the previous and whether it was an omen or not didn't concern Hotaru. She had to get her dictionary from Mikan because she needed it to do some homework for Narumi. Hotaru walked down the stairs to the elementary one-star dorms and then paused as she was engulfed in a oppressive aura. It was dark, darker than hers when she got mad... In fact it scared her a little bit....

Hotaru moved quietly and then realized as she approached Mikan's room the aura seemed to grow thicker and thicker. What had happened? Fearing the worst Hotaru ran the rest of the way and slammed open Mikan's door.

Hotaru walked into the dark room and saw her friend huddled on her bed, covers raised over her head.

"Mikan...?" Hotaru pulled back the sheets and saw her friend red-eyed and still in her uniform. What had happened that Mikan wouldn't even bother to take off her shoes?

"..."

Hotaru heard her friends sobs and realized that Mikan was awake.  
"What's wrong Mikan?" The figure (whom she supposed was Mikan) stirred and then mumbled something.

"Na- Na- Na-" Was all she needed to hear before she was off to the boy's dorm in search of Natsume. Whatever had happened, Natsume was going to pay for it.

**Aww... poor Mikan! I actually cried while writing her angsty parts and the break up... *breaks down again***

**Natsume: What do you mean 'poor Mikan'? The woman was changing me! And besides that now Hotaru's on my ass! **

**Me: You deserve it! You're just lucky she won't comment because of the lack of reviews on this story... Not that I don't appreciate the ones I have! *mood changes completely* Soka! Okay minna remember to review and the 30th reviewer gets a one shot of their choosing! Also Hotaru will make an appearance! **

**Natsume: Have you completely forgotten about me?!!! **


End file.
